No Touching
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: I can't touch her. These things aren't allowed. She's my student and I'm her sensei. It doesn't change. KakaSaku Light Lemon and more later


His eyes are closed with reason. The reason being he does not want to see the nameless woman under him. He wants to see another woman, one he is never to touch in the ways that he is touching this woman. He covered his eyes with the headband saying he liked mystery in his sex which was a lie, but it could easily be made true as he touched her blindly his hands searching for just the right places that would make her moan with pleasure. He knows his pants are still on, but her hands are working their way to remove them. She has no clothing to cover her body though he cannot see it in his mind knows where it each is. But he pretends these large breats are smaller because the woman he wants does not have the large assets she does. He pictures this woman shorter because she only reaches his shoulder. He sees short pink hair instead of the long flowing black hair. He penetrates her and makes believe that its her virginity he's stealing not just another time.

He does these things for the same reason of his eyes being closed. He wants her under him and only the imagination of it makes it possible. He finishes his release and rolls over to side to ready to leave the woman who is now tried and not questioning him. He moves his headband so he can see with one of his eyes, that's all he needs. All of his clothes are not far as he gathers them and returns them on his body. He was glad this one was falling asleep since the last one that kept asking him questions after they had finished. He did not want questions he just wanted it down. He was not going to cuddle and he was not going to be there in the morning. If it were her then he would answer a million question, cuddle her until the sun rose, and whisper as many 'I love you's as she wanted to hear. But they were, they would not get the treatment he saved for his fantasies.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The loud voice whinned. Taking him out of his thoughts.

"Kaka-sensei!!" Her voice called.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as well aren't I lucky." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask as his eyes glanced up from his book.

"hn," Sasuke grunted unhappily.

"Awww, he hasn't seen Hinata today has he?" Kakashi asked smugly. Sasuke had returned to the village and unknown and strange reason turned to the older Hyuga heiress for love. It was obviously strange to everyone and a heart break for most of the women in Konoha. It was not a bad thing, he was gentler after seeing her considering he hated mornings and she was the main thing that made him immediately turn into a sweet puppy.

"Nope, he's already tried to kill me twice!!" Naruto said. With Sasuke back Naruto was now focused on his need to become Hokage. He did not date really and he was not even asking out Sakura like he did usually, but Kakashi had noticed him flirting with Ayame the Ichiraku ramen shop girl. Just what Naruto needed a girl that could cook ramen. Yep, that was Naruto's perfect woman.

Sakura was single with any guy she wanted at her tips, no crush on Sasuke or much of anyone as far as he knew. "So, you promised to celebrate our last mission victory with us Kaka-sensei, where are you taking us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going, I have to see Hinata's father. If you don't see me, then I'm probably dead cause the old bastard murdered me." Sasuke said and started stalking off.

"I'm gonna go to Ichiraku ramen, so just give me some money if you aren't taking us there." Naruto said smiling slyly as Kakashi placed some money in his open hand. Before he rushed off.

"I guess it's just us, Kaka-sensei." She said smiling to him and he put his book in his pouch.

"Well then since it's just us, I'll take you where ever you want." Kakashi said smiling at her.

"Really?!" She said excited.

"Yep, you can drag me where ever you want to go all day." Kakashi entered and he was starting to wonder about what he was actually saying.

"Then can we go to the movies?" She asked timidly.

"I said where ever you want so yeah." Kakashi said and was taken back as she took hold of his arm coiling her slimmer arms around him muscular one.

"Then to the movies Kaka-sensei." She said smiling.

They walked there and he could hear some people thinking they were dating, but she seemed to either be oblivious to it or just merely didn't care. She just clung to his arm. He sighed inwardly. How did he ever end up here? I mean she was his student and probably one of the only ones he could tolerate nowadays, but still. He never had love at first sight, the time he saw her she was just a girl following the crowd by crushing on Sasuke. The stupid fad that passed when he left. Instead it was after her training with Tsunade, her and Naruto working together to try and take him down. He was not sure is if it was her punch that was amazing and sent him falling or that her mind had been able to trick him into losing the bells. He looked down to her and watched her light smile.

"Today is nice, Kaka-sensei." Sakura smiled as she walked and looked up to him.

"Yep, perfect day." He said looking up to the clouds.

"I gave me an idea though, I think we should go to the lake." Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi knew what she was walking about. It was a large lake that even with a Bayakugan would take forever to reach the end. It was used like a beach every now and then since they really did not have one being so far from the coast. The water was crystal clear and the water was not too deep, well as far as he had gone, but it was easy to stand in for most all parts depending on where your at. "Sounds nice." Kakashi said.

"Good, I'm gonna get my bathing suit, you get yours and I'll met you there." Sakura said removing her arms and Kakashi frowned at the lost of warmth around his arm.

Kakashi did as she said though and got his bathing suit a simple pair of black colored trunks. Changing and slipping them onto his legs and placing a T-shirt over his chest. He grabbed a towel and his book placing it inside a small bag so he could carry it. Under the trunks he tucked a small hidden kunai pouch for safety measure. A lot of perverts were at the beach...man he really should not be talking.

Kakashi jumped from his window of the apartment landing on the roof of a near building his feet planting on its flat surface and he began a sprint to get to the lake. He wondered what would be better if he been able to get their early he would probably have her come out and cover over his eyes to make him play a guessing game on who was behind him or if he got there later he could catch her off guard and frankly he thought he'd give her heartattack if he ended up there early, but it would be interesting to see her reaction to him being early.

It never took long to get there it was not very far from the West gate of Konoha. He saw a view other people around, but farther from where he was. It was like everyone had their own section and no one came to an others unless they knew the person or happened to have something that accidentally landed in their area. That was it. Kakashi was even surprised, but maybe it was because girls took longer to get ready to it. He just decided to lay out the towel and open his and read. He was on his guard as always he was never sure he let it down anymore. "Peeka Boo," A woman's voice said covering his eyes blocking the words, but it was not Sakura. The hair hitting his shoulders and the large breast pressed to his back. "It's rude to leave a woman alone." She said with fake annoyance.

"It was a one night stand, so never see me again." Kakashi said pulling away from her. He had a stern look with his one eye. "Didn't you even realize that I said another woman's name?" He questioned. He watched her glare.

"Just wait you'll be begging for me again." She said slyly walking away.

It was only seconds after she left did Sakura dropped in front of him. "Who was she?" Sakura asked confused looking at her sensei.

"No one worth mentioning, I thought you were getting your bathing suit?" He questioned looking up and down her as she still had her clothes from earlier on her body.

"I did," She said smiling. She walked around him heading to the edge of the lake pulling her top off and Kakashi watched her strip intently his eyes going over ever curve and movement of her body. She was as he exsepted not very gifted in her chest, but he had to say her ass was not bad at all. It was a red and pink bikini she wore so small and Kakashi could see most of what he could never see with her original clothes and frankly her ass was soo sexy. He snapped out of it while he watched her turn to him. "Cute right?" She said smiling with a light blush.

"Perfect." He said smiling at her.

"Glad you like it, but could you rub some sun screen on my back, I don't want to turn the color of my bathing suit." She remarked sitting down on his towel. He watched her squirt some of the white cream into her hand and then hand him the bottle. He took it calmly watching her rub it over her arms some before sitting down behind her. He poured the cream into his hand running them up and down her back the feeling of her skin on his hands made them burn and he was careful to not get caught up in this or he would try and sex her up right there no matter how many people were watching. Doing a smaller amount he placed it around the back of her neck. "There all ready! Thank you, Kaka-sensei!" She said. She stood and went to the edge of the lake looking at the crystal water before jumping into it.

Kakashi watched her from the edge smiling as she floated at the top his eyes roaming her body and even with his intent watch on her he did not see the splash of water that dropped over him. "Cute," He said looking at her laughing. He quickly removed the headband over his eye and his shirt and showed the tighter shirt underneath that was visibly apart of his mask as it went up his neck and over his nose, but the shirt did not even cover his shoulders and allowed all to see his muscular arms and all his chest, torso, and back was covered with the tight dark blue top which did not hid his muscular body. Removing his shoes and threw them inside before jumping in and going after her.

Sakura tried to get away, but he was far to quick. His arms looped around her small waist and pulled against her. "Now Sakura you did not just splash me did you?" He questioned smirking as she squirmed slightly in his hold.

"Kaka-sensei, you needed to get into the water." She defended as an excuse.

"Hold your breath." He told her and he watch her cheeks puff with hair and he dropped her into the water before turning to swim back to the edge. He did not expect his leg to be grabbed though and pull him back and down into the water. He watch her swim over him and give a coy smile before she lifted up to the surface of the air. Kakashi followed and took in his breaths. Giving a pout that was hidden behind the mask.

"Aww Kaka-sensei, don't be sour. You promised to do anything I want, so have to stay in the water with me." Sakura said coiling her arms around his arm again.

"As you wish." He says because he cannot say 'no'

The hours continued like this splashing with her laughter. He was able to watch her and for once touch her on her hips and shoulders places he could normally never touch. He grabbed at her to get revenge for her latest dunk on him.

"Hatake?" That woman's voice was back again and both he and Sakura went silent turning to look at. While Sakura had confusion dancing over her green eyes, Kakashi merely had annoyance and boredom. It was the woman again. "So is this the woman. The one you want." She teased.

"Shut up," Kakashi said darkly and Sakura was surprised at how cold he sounded. He had never disrespected a woman like that as long as she knew him. Oh course he had his books, but they were pretty harmless with just reading.

"Do you want to know what he did to me while think of you?" She questioned looking to Sakura who was still confused.

"I said, Shut up!!" He screamed his easily jumped from the lake and was glaring at the woman gripping at her throat. This made her unable to speak now she was merely gasping for air.

"Kaka-sensei!! Stop please STOP IT!" Sakura yelled running up to him her hands touching his shoulder.

He stopped and looked at her. "Sorry." He said to Sakura. Not the woman, she did not deserve it. "Sakura, I'll leave." He said and felt her grab his hand before he could turn away fully from her.

"No, the day isn't over." She said

"Can we go somewhere else at least?" He asked. She nodded to him smiling. They grabbed their things packing them inside the pack and went on a calm walk back to Konoha.

"Who was she?" She asked for the second time that day.

"Someone I hate," He answered. "Just forget everything she said, please." Kakashi answered his voice almost pleading her.

Sakura looked at him, studying his features. His hair was drenched with water matting down the previously standing spikes. His eyes were down casted not even able to look at her. Even behind his mask she could see his frown. He was so easy to read to her. It seemed strange though Naruto and Sasuke both trained under him privately while she just had missions where he was the closest person if any danger came. Maybe that was it. Naruto and Sasuke went off on their own more rushing ahead and able to handle themselves no matter the situations and even though she could do the same, she was still protected. "OK, but you have to tell who's your favorite out of team Kakashi." She said.

"You," He had no hesitation. "Sasuke's to...pissy. And Naruto is too loud. They don't take things as quickly as you do." He explained.

"I see," She said and smiled. "When we get back, lets go to home and dry off then you can buy me dinner." Sakura said.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. It was that easy just forget it ever happened.

"Pick me up at my house once your ready!" She called rushing ahead.

Kakashi sighed. He never hurt a woman. It was something he never really did. If they were an enemy ninja then yeah of course he would, but still he should not have lost that control he had. He smacked his head in agony. "Baka," He said as he walked. He looked at the dirt path. 'She's probably scared of me now.' He thought feeling utterly pathetic.

"Kakashi!!" The familiar voice of the chain smoking Asuma yelled.

Kakashi turned. Seeing Asuma and Kurenai together. "Date?" He questioned looking at them both soaked guessing they had been at the lake.

"No, we were just..." Asuma jumbled to find words.

"We were early back from our mission, so we stopped at the lake because we were tired. He pushed me in and I pulled him in." Kurenai explained calmly.

"Sounds like fun," Kakashi said.

"I'm going ahead to talk to Tsunade-sama about the mission." Kurenai said taking a run to return to the village quickly.

Asuma waited till she had gotten out of view. "We also saw you choking a woman with Sakura. What is going on? You really need to stop those one night stands or all the women are going to attack you at once." Asuma said scratching the back of his head.

"Look, it's not like I could help it she just made me snap. She was about to tell Sakura what we did." Kakashi said running his hand over his mostly covered face.

"Not to try and make you snap or anything, but are you in love with Sakura?" Asuma questioned taking in the smoke of his cancer stick.

Kakashi inhaled deeply letting out a deep sigh. "What makes you believe that?" He questioned.

"You look at her the same way I look at Kurenai. Shikamaru looks at Temari the same way. Choji also looks at Ino that way." Asuma explain putting the stick between his fingers.

"I can't love Sakura, she's my student." Kakashi said. "I have to go." He said and hurried off the sound of Asuma calling him in the background. "I can't, but I do." He said to himself and started to move quicker to get to his home.

**_I wanted to write this, but I'm not entirely used to this pairing or lemons even. I hope you like it. Please review for me T.T Please_**


End file.
